


Celestial Bodies

by PrommyProm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Poor Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrommyProm/pseuds/PrommyProm
Summary: Noctis is the stars-- calm, mysterious, and distant.Luna is the moon-- steady, comforting, beautiful.But... what did that make Prompto?





	Celestial Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlowersAndViscera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndViscera/gifts).



> A Secret Santa gift exchange fic for FlowersAndViscera. : )
> 
> Noctis, Lunafreya, and Prompto are all in love. But sometimes Prompto feels like he's not good enough. 
> 
> Established relationship PromLuNoct. Takes place when Prompto and Noctis are 21 and Luna is 25.
> 
> Thanks for giving this a read!

_ Drip. _

 

_ Drip. _

 

Water from a lock of Prompto’s hair rolled down his nose. It gathered at the tip before falling onto the cool tile of the bathroom floor. Indigo eyes traced the ornate gothic patterns getting distorted by the gathering puddle of liquid. The blonde’s chin rest on his knees. His arms hugged his shaking legs close to him, fingernails digging in and leaving crescent-shaped marks. 

This would tend to happen to him every once in awhile. It just made Prompto feel that much more pathetic. Noctis and Luna seemed to have their lives put together so well. Always firm in their decisions and confident in their abilities. So dedicated towards helping their people. They were going to rule together one day. So what did that make him? He felt as if he was floating aimlessly in a vast expanse, making Prompto feel that much smaller. 

 

Besides his quiet breaths and the low hum of the fan, everything was silent now. The dripping had stopped. He… he wasn’t even  _ human _ . How could he ever be accepted when he was a Magitek? Prompto still hid the bold parallel lines of his barcode under a leather strap for now. A fair upgrade from the ratty old sweatband he used as a child. His stretch marks from back then still remained as faded purple lines across his stomach and inner-thighs, spider webbing as if they were stripped wires, sprawled across his skin.

 

If it wasn’t for Noctis and Lunafreya, he might still be like that today. That lonely, fumbling, chubby kid without much of a real drive in his life. His loves came into his life like the stars and the moon at dusk. Silent. Beautiful.  _ Infinitely bright _ through the darkness. Graceful, without asking for any attention. They were just  _ there _ . 

 

The stars graced the night sky with brilliant potency, bringing depth and light to the wide expanse of open space. Mysterious and distant, yet beautiful all the same.  _ Noctis _ . 

 

The moon: calm and constant, providing an anchor to the world of night. Casting cool light onto the dark world. Breathtaking perfection.  _ Luna. _

 

Yet the night itself loses all meaning without its counterpart-- day. The star closest to their planet, providing light and warmth to those living on it. Providing the  _ light _ for the moon itself to reflect. Did that mean...  _ Prompto _ ? 

 

A gentle knock on the bathroom door shook him from his thoughts.

“Prompto? Are you... alright?” A voice as soft as light bells graced the air, sounding a bit muffled through the thick wood of the door. Closing his eyes, the blonde attempted to slow his breathing. 

“L-Luna?” His voice came out hitched and the gunslinger dug his fingernails into his palms.  He always took long showers when he got like this. Of course Luna would notice. It seemed as though she’d pick up on even the smallest of things. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me, heh.” He looked at the door, slowly starting to get dressed. Some muffled words were exchanged on the other side of the door, but he couldn’t quite make out what was said. 

 

“Hey, Prompto-” A louder knock came onto the door.

That was Noct’s voice. Him too? After tugging on jeans, his wristband, and his muscle-tank, he took a moment to steel himself.  _ You’re fine, Prompto. They care about you. They do.  _ The metallic click of the door unlocking pierced the uncomfortable silence like a bullet. He pulled the door open.

  
“Guys, really, I’m f-” 

 

“Like hell you are.” Noctis raised his voice, words breaking slightly. He  _ knew _ that look on Prompto’s face. He’d seen it dozens of times since he first became friends with the freckled male. He could see the puffy, red splotches near his eyes that indicated he had been crying only moments ago. He knew under normal circumstances Prompto spent as little time as  _ possible _ in the shower, eager to get along with their day. Smile brighter than the sun itself. The raven’s eyes shone with worry and he glanced over to Luna beside him. 

 

Prompto looked away guiltily. “I- I just..” He bit his lip, a habit he had held since grade school. Freckled fingers tightened around his folded arms. “It’s just.. I- I-” His words tumbled out like a garbled mess. 

 

“It is alright, Prompto. Take your time.” Luna took a step closer to him and placed a cool hand delicately on his shoulder. She always saw beauty in Prompto. From the very beginning, through his anxieties, through his insecurities and supposed ‘faults’. She saw his kindness when he was willing to help Pyrna. She saw his devotion when he was willing to better himself for Noctis and herself. She saw his brightness through his unyielding smile, through his words. “Shh, shh, it’s okay. We’re here, my love.” 

Prompto’s mumbling stopped and he took a slow, steady breath. 

 

Noctis moved to lean on the door jam, watching his two lovers interact. It amazed him how easily Lunafreya could do that with people. With merely a touch and a few words, she could bring calm to just about any storm. Though Prompto may have looked up to him since elementary school, Noctis would be the first to admit that he was quite awkward himself in social interactions. “How you feeling?” He asked carefully. 

 

“I just.. I feel like I’ll never measure up to you guys.” The blonde’s voice came out quieter than its typical, cheery and vocal manner. His lips were wavering as he attempted to keep a smile. “You’re so perfect, and well. I’m me. Can’t even keep _me_ together. I mean, look at me, I’m a mess.” 

 

“Perfect? Me?” Noctis snorted and Luna shot him a stern glance. “Gods, sorry, it’s just.. So  _ that’s  _ what this is about?” He joined Luna’s side and guided a hand to Prompto’s back. “Listen, Prompto. I’m nowhere near perfect.” 

 

Prompto looked up at him, then Luna, and sniffed

 

“Nor am I, love. That quality is what makes us.. Huma-” she cut herself off, realizing her words may not sit well with the male. “It is what makes us  _ real _ , Prompto.” She looked him in the eyes.  “You are beautiful. Noctis and I are just people. We are not any better than anyone else solely because of our duties as Prince and Oracle.  _ Who _ we are and  _ what _ we do with it is what defines us. Not  _ what _ we are or who we  _ were _ .” Luna brought soft lips to Prompto’s cheek. “Your soul is beautiful and brilliant.”

 

Noctis smiled. “She said it alright. We love  _ you _ for you, Prompto. That means everything about you, got it? You’re always gonna be a part of our lives, then, now, and forever.” He got behind Luna and brought the two of them into a tight embrace. It wasn’t typical of Noct to initiate hugs, but right now? He felt an overwhelming feeling of adoration for his loves running through him. He loved them both, strengths, ‘flaws’, and all. He’d still be as isolated as ever as the prince if it wasn’t for the two of them. They gave him meaning. They gave him strength,

 

Prompto blinked once, then twice. His eyes wavered as tears threatened to spill. “Luna, Noct..” That’s how they really saw him? Not as the pathetic tagalong? He knew they cared about him, but sometimes things got twisted in his mind and he truly believed he wasn’t needed. The confirmation just made everything seem balanced in his heart. He scrunched his eyes and hugged them back. “I love you. I  _ love _ you..” He repeated the words like a mantra. 

 

“We love you too. 

  
Our _gorgeous sun_.” 


End file.
